Unmasked
by DarkZala11
Summary: She was the cold and unmovable mother and Lady of the Western Lands. None really knew her emotions. Not Inutaisho, not Sesshoumaru and maybe no one will. When everything else falls apart and she was cast aside she let it be but not now. Not again. She's the lady that has everything and nothing.
1. Prologue

UNMASKED

Death is not always a permanent thing.

It had been hard. Hard not only for her son who she honestly thought has a stick far up in his ass, but also for her. Her only child had to take up the responsibilities. Responsibilities that his blasted father left so he could be with his mistress. Don't get her wrong, she had been downright furious when she learned it. After all the years that they had been together, he never learned to love her as herself. Not even after she birthed him a heir. So she confronted him but he had been adamant to have that human beside him. And where would that leave her and their son? So she let him be.

"I am leaving." He said that night and she let him be because that is how much she loves him. It is but a love that would not hold him down yet allows him to achieve and get all that he wanted. Even if that doesn't include her.

"You are not returning." She stated, wanting to confirm it and hear it come from his mouth. "You plan to stay with her."

He snarled at her then. Furious at the way she spat and insulted his precious mistress. Though she said nothing that would indicate it. Red bled from his eyes but after a few seconds it was gone. It only shows how much control he has on his temper.

"You can have everything. Just leave us alone." He said with his back at her. How much it hurts her heart to see him act as if she is nothing. But she did not betray what she feels inside. No, she's stronger than that. She had to be.

"Make Sesshoumaru the Lord." She whispered turning her back at him as he had done. He could leave and not return but he would not get back what he would leave. "Make it so that your offspring from that woman would not be able to contest his right against my child. Do it and I would leave you and your other family be."

She heard him grunt his acceptance but she did not face him again. He would be able to see the crack on her mask. He would be able to see it because they weren't mates for nothing. He wasn't the best, most feared general and lord for nothing.

"Everything I leave, I would not take it back. It will be written so. I would find a way to free you." He said before he left and that is what he wanted for her but she could not be free. Not from the clutches of his court. Or the responsibilities she had to do to allow her oldest some breathing space. Because even if she and her son never got along that much, she still love him with all her heart. And she would be damned if he would die before her.

She then assisted her son from the shadows. Controlling the court and squashing every rebellious thought from them. No one had the right to tell her son what to do. Only she had what it takes to do that.

"You should find yourself a mate." She stated, no longer beating around the bush. The humans had been procreating too much and they started to poach their lands. It would not be long before they have to obliterate all of them or they would be destroyed themselves. The wars between the demons had been getting too tedious that their numbers are starting to dwindle.

As usual, her ice prick of a son deemed himself too high and ignored her. So she continued to push at his buttons knowing exactly what makes him tick. "Perhaps you are waiting for the maturity of your ward."

And there she saw his eyes bleed red like his sire once did. Why can't he have the same charm as his father? The other ladies are too power hungry or too scared of him to be considered as the next Lady of the West.

"Rin will not be brought to this conversation." He threatened while staring at her. Does he honestly think she would be scared like the servants? She's the one that breastfed him when he was still young. Besides she thinks of the human child as her first grandchild.

"Then should the hanyou Inuyasha replace you?" She asked while she scrutinized her claws. He should know the thoughts of his citizens and his council. They are getting tired of waiting for him to find a girl and it is getting hard for her to control them. There is only so much a previous Lady of the West could scheme.

"This Sesshoumaru tires of this. Inuyasha would never be tied with any responsibilities." Her son explained as if he was talking to another child. How did her only child grow up to be so insolent?

"It had been two hundred years after the death of your father." She reminded him. Two hundred years without an official Lady spelled trouble for them and the West. The council would no longer be silenced if the problem concerning the heir is not solved. And though her son views the human child as his own pup, no sane demon would accept a human as their future leader. But hey, hanyous were starting to be accepted so why not? Maybe she would get a kick out of it. Did her son set his sights on a human?

She stared at the eyes of her son and found him boldly staring back. He's such a prick with the way he raised those perfectly arched eyebrows of his. That behavior did not come from her. If he's so sure of not wanting any youkai from the court, could it be a human? A hanyou? Who were the ones closest to him aside from Rin? Who was the unlucky female associated with her son?

"Is it the hanyou's miko?" She asked and waited for that small crack on his mask. And it came, a twitch in his jaw, so miniscule that others might not have noticed but she wasn't the mate of Inutaisho for nothing. Ahhh. So she was right. The Shikon Miko had somehow captured the attention of her beloved child. Now, how could she help on getting what his son wanted?

"You did not object." Sesshoumaru stated and hummed quietly. Oh, so he's pleased with her reaction. What was there to object when the girl is the most loyal female aside from her? It also didn't hurt that the girl is possibly as strong as her son. The council would have no choice but to accept the girl especially if she's backed by her. Removing the girl's hanyou protector would be as easy as flicking a flea away from her person.

"She's the best candidate." She replied, mentally going through possible ways for her son to achieve the girl. But first, she need to assess the girl closely. "Invite her to the shiro."

If her son's surprised she didn't know because he has a stick far up in his ass. Ahh, what an entertainment it would be to watch her son flounder in courting the girl. But he might love it after all they are dog demons. Dogs love the chase. And no matter what, she would get a lot of possible blackmails. Blackmails from the impending courting of her son and the Shikon Miko named Kagome.

-0-0-0-

She had felt it before, like a steady hum of power from her deceased mate. He had promised her she would be freed but he died without doing it. Freed from what, she would never know. Freed from his courts? Freed from him? Or freed from all of it? She did not know if the dead could come back to life. She does not know whether if the power she was feeling was coming from the fangs his mate left behind. Or it was only her imagination? A trick in the mind, others might say. And though she felt his power steadily gaining strength from that day he died, she ignored it. What could a dead man do? What could she possibly do? He left, chose another woman, threw away all the years that they were together and died. And still, after all the years that passed she still hurt.

"Father is alive." Her oldest told her one morning. It was a beautiful day. No attacks on the borders. No scuffles in their town. And no assassination attempts towards her and her sons. So how could a beautiful day turn towards the worst? "He is now within the fortress on the southern border."

With a flurry of her kimono, she flew towards the beacon of power she knew that belongs to him. And there, right on the main room of the shiro laid her now living mate.

"You are alive." She said lowly though it rang in the quiet room. He looked so frail in his sleep that her heart bled for him. His youki was too low it was almost unnoticeable. There were no servants in the shiro, no other people besides him and her. She could kill him, she could hurt him but she would not. He was and still is her mate and though he has chosen another, she would not throw him away now that he needed her most.

And so that night she cared for him, tended to everything that he needs. She brought food from the Western Shiro to the southern fortress because she doesn't know how to cook. She studied medicinal practices. She did it so that no other person need to know her mate is alive. Since if all or anyone else knew that the 'dead' Inutaisho is alive, enemies would come out and kill him again. She even gave half of her youki to him so that his healing would be quicker and his own youki would stabilize. It might kill her if she faced another enemy and her youki wasn't complete but what can she do? She still loves him so.

"I never thought it would be you who would care for me." He told her one night when he first awoke. He was thinner and couldn't move a muscle but it doesn't matter to her. They were mates and it is her duty to care for him. So she never said anything, she only did what she needs to do. Sometimes, she tells him of the outside world. She tell him of how the court was, how his sons were but never of what happened to them before. It still hurt and she would be damned if he ever knew of it.

She helped him in practicing to move again, in walking, in eating, in everything. She assisted him whenever he had to remove body fluids. She did it whenever nature calls. She did it whenever he wants to take a bath. So it hurt her so much when one night he sat before her and told her he wanted to revive his human female.

"I was revived so it is possible I could also revive her." He told her. Oh how much it hurts. It hurts that even after everything that she had done and sacrificed for him she would still be not enough. But still she never told him of how she feels, of how much it pains her so to hear that from him. "I'll surely find a way to free you this time."

And so he searched across the land to find a way to revive his human wife and again she was cast aside. To be thrown away after use and she felt worthless. She was everything and nothing. She had the wealth, the power and the prestige and yet she still wasn't loved by the one person whom she was mated to. None saw her expression crack; none saw the tears that fell from her eyes and maybe no one will ever see it.

She then went back to her palace in the clouds and mourned alone. Mourning for the things that she was feeling. Because if she showed herself to her son then he would know and she couldn't allow anyone to see past her mask. She had lived for a thousand of years and none noticed it, no one noticed her real emotions and she felt old. She felt tired from everything.

How could she go to a happy place with her son and his human child and the human he is courting? She would only see them happy and she would only dampen their moods. And so she stayed alone in the clouds where no one could bother her.

It was a surprise when the power from the lands she got when she became a lady was taken from her. It was then and there she knew that her son had mated the miko. She wasn't even informed. She waited for a day, for a week, and even for a month but they never visited. It was then that she decided to come down. She visited her son and his mate.

The woman child is energetic and enigmatic to be around. She was the sun of her son and she knew she could leave her son to his mate without worry on her mind. But that time when she was happy became the time that she closed herself again. It was the time that Inutaisho returned from his trip pleading her to give some of her youki.

"Why do you ask me of this?" She questioned him, baffled on why does she need to be the one to give her youki? Why couldn't it be him? Why does she have to sacrifice again?

"The witch said my mating mark would be transferred from you to her if you did so." He told her while they were alone in the gardens. He looked so pitiful in her eyes and maybe she too looked so pitiful to others. To have everything and nothing. No one needed her anymore. She could leave and no one would notice her missing.

She knew what her mate was telling her without him voicing it aloud. She would be free from him, free from everything. But where would she be? Where would she go? She could barely keep her Sky Palace where it is but if she gives anymore youki then she might really die and fade. But then her mate knelt down prostrated before her. It was stupid. It was unheard of. And she said yes.

Three moon cycles after that, Inutaisho's ritual to bring back his lover's prepared. She did her job. She even gave some of her blood. The mating mark on her neck that was there for more than half a millennia was no longer there. However, instead of being free she felt lost. She no longer had an anchor. The others could now live without her and so she left. That night when Izayoi's revived had also been the same night that Inutaisho and she had mated. It was the same night where Sesshoumaru's conceived. But it looked to her that Inutaisho had forgotten. He never remembered.

"Take care of your family." She told the new Lady of the Western Lands. The woman, Kagome, was concerned about her and she felt wistful because she could no longer stay and be with them. She would only set herself to die if she stayed so she left to the continent and further. She was hurt, yes but she is stronger than any possible thing the fates would throw at her. She persevered. Yes she doesn't have a lot of youki stored inside her but she is still capable of hurting those who would try to harm her. The chains holding her were cut off and she was unmasked.

Not everyone that leaves, returns and not everyone that was left would chase the one that left them.

-End (for now)

A/N: Would you still accept someone who cheated and betrayed you?


	2. Chapter 1: At The Beginning

A/N: Huge thanks to: GuardianGirl24, Moon-Shining-Wolf, anufpiusj, flying-vip, dancingfingers, LiAnna Kari, nebaer06, shadow zombie, vamp-crazeed-girl, stiches17, angelic94, Xx-LoveNeverMore143-xX, Naomipy, StoryAddict21, relicchi, Fujiwara no Sai this one is for you guys/gals!

Chapter 1: At The Beginning

You never truly know how strong you are until being strong is the only option you have left.

Travelling alone with nothing spells trouble. A female travelling alone spells more trouble. That female would most likely become a prostitute. A peasant or something much worse. However; she was the previous Lady of the Western Lands so she continued on her journey.

Flying through the skies, she travelled to a new land on the continent. She wanted to be renewed. She wanted a new life. She would no longer be the same masked person she was before because now there would be no one that knows her. None knew she was a lady before, none knew she had everything. As she walked towards the path where she felt that there were beings like her, she encountered a small animal. It's an animal that's shaped like a lion and has a horn on its forehead. It has a bell in its neck, and the body is covered with scales. The creature stared at her and she stared down at it. After a while, the creature flopped down and showed her its belly.

'A pup,' she thought. She removed her zori sandals and with her toes tickled the poor animal. It was only after she got bored did she put back her shoe however, she noticed someone looking at her. It is a fox youkai, a female one at that. She had a silver hair, as pale as hers and nine tails. The other youkai is beautiful. Though she can't say she's more beautiful than the other one.

They stared at each other. Not saying anything though she could feel that the fox youkai is getting too curious for her own good. Well, too curious. That's until she let out that power she's hiding. And, well as fast as the fox could go, the low life attacked her. She dodged and stared at her enemy. Not an enemy but a weak thrash at that. Looking for strategies and any weakness, she found it was quite a lot as if the fox youkai had not known how to fight. And because of that, the fight was over as soon as it started. However, as much as she was strong, she did notice that somehow she tires quickly. And she remembered that it must have had been because-

Trying her best not to scowl at the wounded fox youkai at her feet, she only turned and walked away from that place. Far away. Maybe to the next continent? No. She should go farther. She could not stay anywhere near her country. Oh she would go back if and only if her son and his family had any need of her but aside from that no. There was nothing more that could make her return to that place.

They said that it is in the home where you would suffer the worst betrayal and maybe it held some truth. For wasn't she at home where he told her time and time again that he would chose someone else, a human, other than her. And maybe she really need to be away, maybe a hundred year would suffice. No, maybe about fifty? She does want to hold her grandchild if there would be one soon.

And she walked away from her enemy. Which might had been a bad thing. Because a few steps after that, she was repeatedly stabbed. Stabbed by something which would most likely be the tails of that youkai. How could that be possible? Frowning at her blunder, she grabbed the tail that is still stuck on her chest. And with as much force as she could she took it off from the body.

Bloodied and slightly battered, she turned back to the cowering fox youkai who is one tail short. There is a law in the wilderness, that no matter what they do, a fox should always run away whenever they saw a dog. And since she is not some ordinary docile dog, she was able to hunt down the fox like a prey it was. Though she never eats the flesh of the freshly killed fox, she did offer it to the pup she saw earlier.

She watched as the pup ate her catch and she noted how her wounds are taking longer to heal than normal. Maybe it is one of her punishments, a reminder of what she has done and so she straightened and glared at her wounds. Even before she's hurt, wounded and left to die. Yet she survived because her regeneration is as fast as that blasted hanyou. The one who once panted after the Shikon no Tama. And yet-. She willed it to heal faster. Because no matter where or when, one of the rules in the wilderness is to cover one's blood else be a victim or prey. She was prepared to move and leave when the pup whined at her feet asking her to bring it along.

It tugged at her heart and no matter how much she tried to stop the feeling of slight happiness, she could not. "Do not come with me." She barked, trying to bring out false anger because here in the wild, in another place, someone wants her. Somebody else needed her. And yet the pup whined and bared its neck, its tail between its legs. The pup then stared at her pleadingly saying that it is alone and lonely. And perhaps she needed this, the pup. She bent down and barked at it, telling it to transform and yet it told her that it could not.

"I can't." It said piteously and her heart went out to the pup. If she's still in her country, in her palace, then the only merciful thing she could do is to kill it. For there could be no weak in that place and yet now that she is no longer there, then she could do as she want.

"What is your name?"

The pup wagged its tail and stared at her, grinning yet she wasn't certain. "Haechi."

The two of them were about to leave when all of the sudden she saw an elderly man. One who's surrounded by huge cats with dark vertical stripes and red-orange fur. She noted then and there that the human wasn't human at all. The aura around him was like those of the gods and yet she refuses to bow down. Though not as strong as him, she was and still is a creature from the moon. So with as much dignity as a wounded being could have, she remained standing. Facing him and daring him to hurt her or the pup.

"You are one of the moon." The stranger asked with so much curiosity she wondered if he would also attack her. "Do not fret, traveler. I have seen what occurred and would offer you a place to stay in my shrine as you heal. Though this one knows not about why you are having trouble healing, this one would not ask. I vow with all of my power that no one would bother you or the haechi as you gather again your strength. Is it not better to help one another than fight against each other?"

And since even before she does not know anything about being polite. She raised one eyebrow and sneered. "You talk too much."

Yet the stranger did not take the bait. It was as if he knew what she is doing and ignored it. "I am one of the Sanshin and though you have come at a troubling period, do not worry about anything. It is still a good thing that people respects and fears us."

She would have rejected the offer. That's if only she does feel that she could move somewhere far along with the pup. Yet she also knew of her own strengths and weaknesses so she agreed. The three of them, along with the tigers went up the stairs. Up and up, towards the highest peak in the mountain where the shrine's located. He showed her a vacant room where she could stay. He then provided her with a cloth for bandage, a clean basin of water and a few salves. He even went and got her some fruits and a bloodied meat that smelled strongly of freshly killed panther.

"This is my home. Should you need anything then feel free to ask me or these ones." He said as he stared lovingly at the tigers and walked away from her and her newly adopted pup.

She stared blankly at the salves wondering what does which and what goes first. Removing her clothes slowly, she felt her muscles pull and she stifled a hiss of pain. Haechi stared at her worriedly yet he helped her and brought the basin near her. She dipped the sleeve of her clothe at the water and carefully washed away the blood from her skin. Others might find it odd since inu youkai bathe in the blood of their enemies and she could do that. But she would want it to removed as soon as possible. Not only would it soil her clothes but she could feel the blood stick to her skin and removing them as too taxing.

After a while, she was able to remove the blood, apply the salves and put in the bandage around her wounds. It was after three days that her wounds're healed and yet oddly her strength wasn't coming back. Walking greatly exhausts her yet she refuse to stay inside the four corners of her room. She walked and walked until she's shaking so badly Haechi has to support her back to her quarters.

"Is it so wrong to be weak?" The Sanshin asked her one night when they are peacefully staring at the moon. It has already been two moon cycles and yet she still wasn't able to get her full strength. She could run. Yes, and yet with just circling the mountain range where the shrine's located is enough to make her faint. "While you are here, why don't I teach you the art of making tea? Or I could show you how to plant herbs and flowers. This one finds so much peace with doing it sometimes I no longer notice it is already night."

At first she declined. What use would planting and making tea be to her? Yet after a few nudges here and there, she finally agreed.

She found it satisfying whenever she could make the perfect blend. Or when her plants would bloom and flourish after a few moons. It was peaceful and she was content however she knew she could not stay. And so she bid goodbye to the Sanshin. Carrying with her a few tea leaves and some seeds. She also packed some clothes made from the fox youkai's fur that she had killed. There's also some dried fruits and meat for Haechi. And a wrist band made of gold created from nothing but the aura of her host.

So with a heart full of hope that one day thinking about him and her would no longer make her heart ache, she sent out to the north. To another country. And her adventure continued on. Her adventure of finding herself and her inner strength. One that no amount of youki or betrayal could dim. And maybe she could meet new people, youkai or god it matters not. She could brew the best tea around the country and she could also put up a tea house or a garden. After all her talent in making tea and beautiful plants were known far and wide.

Not so bad if she says so herself.

-0-0-0-

Choosing to stay in her 'human' form rather than her natural form, she took her time to get to north. It is not that she do not have the time rather, she chose to do so. It's because Haechi could still not change forms and she would not carry him while in beast state. She might accidentally kill him, if not from the toxic fumes then from other things. She could not risk the life of the only being that looks up at her with so much love and adoration.

"Can I go fishing?" He barked at her. And she stared at him for a few minutes, acknowledging the way that he never shook from fear of her, and nodded. Pups needed nutrition and though he is young, he should know how to hunt on his own. Why when she is at his age, she could already hunt with such a precision her sire would always smile at her with pride. And so she allowed him. Yet she stayed at the far end, under the shadow of the tree and watched him while he hunts for fish at the stream they found.

Six moons have already passed since she walked away from the palace and him. And yet most of the nights, she could still see them together in her dreams she often wondered if she is still sane or not. Her son had even sent a few demons to search for her and yet she remained hidden. Learning from a god has its benefits; she could mask her sent without using her youki. And though she got famous for her skills, she was still able to remain unknown.

What was he doing? Is he with her? Are they having fun without her there to threaten their happiness? Did he mate with her?

A lot of questions filled her mind and yet she knew not an answer. She refused to know the answer. Maybe one day she would have the strength to face them. But for now she needed to heal. She's too hurt to think or show anything else except her mask and she tried every single day to convey her emotions. Oh how much she tried yet maybe the only one who could fully understand her is Haechi and the pup is too dear to her. Weakness it may seem to others but she would not let go of the pup. He is hers as much she is his. Another son that the gods whoever and wherever they are gave to her and she would not give him up. She would raise him to be the best because that is what she is.

And yet why did he choose another?

Slashing the trunk of the tree nearest her, she called the pup back to her. Seeing that he has already eaten and ready to continue on their journey, they began their trek.

"Where are we going?" He asked while walking beside her. He never questioned her and he reminded her of the child that used to follow her son. They are really alike, she and him. She thought of her son, Sesshoumaru, and his mate. Were they able to have a pup of their own or are they waiting for the right time until Rin and the kit Shippou is old enough? Not that she cared as of the moment since taking care of pups were harder than warring. Besides, she did promise herself that she would return after fifty years and it hasn't been a year yet.

"To the north. You should learn how to adapt to the cold." She replied after a while, remembering that the pup has asked her a question. She wasn't able to teach Sesshoumaru before. But now that she has Haechi, she would teach him that there are other youkai and gods out there on other lands. There might be some enemy. But when she returned to the Western Lands she could tell all her grandpups about the beings that she saw. Surely, a tale like that would endear her to them than any tales that human of his previous mate could weave.

Haechi nudged her feet and when she looked down at him, she saw that maybe he is not yet prepared to face the cold. When they were back at the shrine and it is a cold night, he would shiver and hide under her covers. He'd also set on sleeping with her and staying there until the sun is high up in the sky.

He did tell her one day that he is the runt of their pack. That his pack hunted him down because he is different. He got a golden hair instead of the bright orange that they have. A pathetic excuse that she would have hunted them down except he told her that they were all dead. Sanshin told her that he is physically weak and that he might not live long compared to the others, compared to her. And so she plotted on ways to remedy that. She gave him herbs, teas; anything that she thought could help him. Learning a few things when she tried healing her previous mate was a good thing. And she applied it in helping him recover from the sickness that he is in. If she could bring back that blasted Inutaisho from being nothing to what he is in now, then he could do it for the pup. She could not fail. She would not fail.

"I- I might hinder you from your journey." He whispered to her worriedly as they walk down the messy trail. "Maybe I should stay here? But- I don't want to be away from you. C-can we go to north slowly?"

Such a sweet pup. He never knew but when he is asleep, she would run her hands down his fur and sing softly to him as she could not do to her son. That Inutaisho would always take him, Sesshoumaru, even when he is only a few weeks old. She never got to touch her son except when she would feed him.

They were near the border of the country when they saw it. A beautiful golden dog with wings gliding in the air as free as the wind.

"Do you think I could have wings when I grow up?"

"It shouldn't matter if you would get wings or not." She replied and the pup beamed at her. Such joy and innocence that only the young have. And she would protect it with her life.

It might take long but she could feel it, the mask is slowly cracking.

-tbc-

A/N: Whether or not I might get the crazy idea that she would return back to Inutaisho would be a _long_ way to go. So until then, this story would revolve around her or Inutaisho. I don't like Izayoi though I do not want to bash her.

Can you guess where they are?


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Towards North

Chapter 2: Getting Towards North

There was something with the way he moved, the way he talked, everything. She wasn't really sure what it was it's just that whenever he looks her way she would feel her face aflame and she would do her best to cool it off. When they mated, she thought she was in heaven. What else would she think of? She was the one that he chose to bear his heir and become his mate though it never really stopped the other females in sniffing where they should not.

She scowled again, reminiscing about the past, about the first time she saw him would always bring out a smile in her and she just couldn't stop it. He was perfect. He's her sun and for a while she thought she was his. Oh how wrong she was. It was the human Izayoi and yet she could not blame him, could not blame them. Maybe it was her fault. She never really showed him how much he affects her so. Why, only a look at her way would be enough to send her heart into chaos and it was so hard trying to control it else the other youkai think of it as a weakness.

" _A-are you mad? Or are you happy?"_ Haechi asked her worriedly. They were in the middle of a forest near the border. The two of them once tried to trek the north and yet it seemed that the pup could not handle the cold well. So they went back a little bit to the south and maybe spend the upcoming winter there. They are not rushing; they were just exploring the continent.

"I am both." She whispered and it seemed that it confused the pup more. Haechi trotted towards her, away from the fire of their camp and snuggled to her left. They tried entering the youkai village when they went back south yet they have tried to take away the pup and eat him. She had almost killed each and every one of them right there except the village head pleaded for her to just leave. They were facing a famine and it disgusts her that they would resort to cannibalism which was ironic since she did feed the pup with the flesh of a fox youkai.

It was a cold night. She has never really slept at the forest. Not once in her life and she isn't sure if she liked it or not. Being used to sleeping with all amenities in the vicinity since she was young, she found the experience amusing. Who in their right mind would think of the previous Lady of the Western Lands sitting under a tree with nothing but basic provisions? No one. She could bet everything that she owned, including her sky palace that if the human Izayoi ever tried doing it, she would get sick. Such a weak human. The Shikon Miko Kagome was really tougher than she looked. How could she sleep during her travels before? How could she last that? Next time that they meet, she would exchange stories with her. And maybe tell her all the embarrassing stories of Sesshoumaru's childhood. That would definitely show her son not to annoy her anymore. Why did he even have to send youkai to find her?

Trying not to think about her son, his mate and her ex-mate with his new 'mate' she found herself staring at the moon. How she wished she could go back.

When she first saw him, she talked with her father, and told him how she would go to the land of the mortals and walk their path to be with the one whom her heart belongs to and yet she felt a bitter regret. She gave up everything to be like him, to be with him. Giving up her immortality when going down from the moon meant that she could no longer go back. So she had done the best thing that she could, she made the sky palace. And yet all the time she finds herself staring at the sky, towards the moon wishing she could return one more time. Not that she would just abandon her son. No. But maybe, one day when she leaves the realm, she would be back there together with her father, her mother, her family.

And in the silence of the night, she heard her ward whine.

There is no use regretting things that had been long past, she would have to make do with what she has now and she would. She would love the pup that found her in her times of need and she would cherish him like her son. Maybe one day she would introduce them to each other.

Gathering the pelt that she has, she used it to cover the small, shaking body of Haechi and resumed her musing.

In the beginning, when she learned that Inutaisho is meeting with a human woman, she did not care. It was a woman, yes but a human? Weakness is not tolerated in the youkai society much more in their kingdom.

She did follow him when he left one day just to see her. She saw no wrong in the way they interacted. Dogs are curious by nature so she blamed it on him being a dog. And who wouldn't want to know more about humans? They were just talking that day so there was nothing wrong even though she had been advised by one of her lady-in-waiting.

They said that yes dogs are curious and friendly but they are also youkai.

And yet she ignored all of it. She had a firm faith in her mate. If she, the Lady of the West, falters in her faith in him then how much more would be the others? She stored all of her doubts at the back of her mind and weeded out the potential traitors at that time. The others who believed in her continued their belief with their Lord.

It worked, for a few years at least.

Because right after that came destruction and so much heartbreak that it was a miracle she did not succumb to anger and madness at that time.

With the crackling of the woods, her thoughts had stopped and she looked at her hands which were dripping red from the self-inflicted wounds that came from her gripping her own hands tightly with her claws. It is not befitting a lady of her station. Yes, she might have lost the wealth and the prestige but she still has her pride.

And Haechi might have sensed her thoughts because he moved closer to her than ever that her thoughts no longer strayed to bitterness, she thought of ways on how to help her ward. If supplying him with herbs would not work then she would gamble her youki to help him. It might not do a lot, but it might do something. There is no answer not until she tries. If her youki was able to sustain Inutaisho then surely she could also give some to the pup. It is not like she has anymore to lose if she did so. Certainly, dying would be the easiest way out if she loses Haechi. If after another moon cycle and there are no visible changes to her ward, then she would supply him with her youki no matter if she dies.

-0-0-0-

It was a fine morning, as fine as any winter morning could be. After waking up the pup, feeding, making him drink the tea and herbs, she told him to stay at the clearing while she gathers some provisions. She went back to the youkai village. With the scare that they've had before, they easily acquiescence to her wants. She gave them the pelt and made them sew a suitable cloth for Haechi and she was even able to get a pair of small shoes made from it. They also gave her a water jug which she accepted.

And so after that, she went back to the clearing and found Haechi with a small white flower on his feet. He then took it on his mouth and gave it to her. It is a white honeysuckle. He might or might not know but it meant a great deal to her. In such a cold weather where only few flowers bloom, he was able to find one and give it to her.

Crouching down so that they were face-to-face, she asked him if he knows its meaning. And like any other pup, he does not know it.

" _It meant generous. However in the distant lands, it means happiness."_ And he beamed at her, telling her that she is what makes him happy.

" _If you're happy then I am happy, too!"_

Warmth filled her heart at those words yet she knows not how to respond. She is never one for words, and believes that actions show more and speak more than words did. And because she doesn't know how to respond, she just patted the pup's head much like how she did before with Sesshoumaru.

She then presented to him the clothes and shoes she got from the village. After making him wear them, the two of them resumed their journey towards north. It was fun, she thought. She is so much alike with her son than he is with his father. Sesshoumaru has Rin while she has Haechi. And with a secretive smile, she knew that the pup would start bringing her flowers.

" _Do you think we could meet the dog with wings again?"_ He barked at her. She stared down at him and tried not to laugh. Haechi has looked like a bear than a lion-dog because of the thick coat and shoes he is wearing. And maybe he knew and yet cared not because he is smiling at her and wagging his tail.

It was night time again and soon she sat under the shade of a tree watching guard while her ward is soundly sleeping beside her to get some more body heat she doesn't know, however she is deeply grateful that he is near. Most of the time, he is her anchor to reality, someone who helps her to keep moving forward.

She knew deep in her heart that those who are strong needed someone weaker than them to protect so as to become much stronger than they were. If he were to leave her then she wasn't really sure where she would go. Most likely more lost than she currently was.

The night was long at that time and her thoughts drifted back to her ex-mate or mate? She's no longer sure what her status is regarding him. It was the same night like that one when she met Touga. Cold, silent yet the sky was bright and filled with stars.

He was just a few centuries old and had just finished fighting it off with another demon, barely clinging to life yet fighting off the hold death has on him. It was beautiful as it was tragic. It took him more than three days and nights to win against the demon. And she was watching him from her place up far in the sky. With a deep breath, he stared at the sky, towards the moon and smiled, as if welcoming death with open arms and she thought for herself that no one with such a beautiful smile and brave heart deserved to die.

She came down from their palace and though his eyes were now dimming, she knew he could still see her even barely. Taking his hands with her own, she allowed her soul to heal his. It was a gift, one that is almost forbidden by their family to give to another so as to ward them off in trying to get any celestial being from gifting them. She never really questioned why it is so.

He never remembered that night though.

Touga returned to his home and she kept her watch on him, helping him whenever she can. And yet he never noticed whenever she is near.

-0-0-0-

When the sun was just showing her bright rays from the east, she felt a presence of another being. Not a youkai but someone like her when she wasn't a youkai yet. It was watching them from afar and she cared not if it continues watching just that it maintained that distance between her and her ward. No need for her to kill so early in the morning.

And then Haechi chose that time to wake up.

It happened so fast that she almost never saw him. It was a large man with a scowling red face, bulging eyes, and a long beard. He wears traditional robes and a judge's cap or a crown which bears something which she understands as "king". The god then went to grab that which she holds dear and she bared her fangs at him prepared to fight.

A/N: Huge thanks to: Heresthestorykid, Jioji, LittleRoo2, pclark, sandra maria, AliceTheEvil-GoodBunny, Tempest S, Nyght elf, Alondrasantos2996, Rosegirlz, Mou'Ikka, dancingfingers, WheeljacksGirl, Guest, guest, and anna.

I hope you would all still be with me in this story as it progress slowly though I hope I would not disappoint you with this one. :)


End file.
